5 years
by Everybodybleedsred
Summary: Adora comes to Sherlock in the middle of the night to talk to him and John. They haven't seen each other in 5 years. Short story Sorry about my English! :) Enjoy, im happy for feedback!


Sherlock

It was raining in London as always, and I was running down the street with tears in my eyes. I couldn't see where I was running and often I bumped into others who would shout at me, but I didn't stop. I had ran all the way from my house and I had ran out of breath, but if I stopped I was sure about that that I would start crying again so I didn't stop, I kept running, around the familiar corner and down the street. _Almost there_ I thought. I ran past the café and rang the doorbell, to 221B Baker Street.  
I waited half a minute, enough time for me to realize how wet I actually were, my sneakers were so wet it felt like I was stepping into a pond.  
Mrs. Hudson opened the door, greeted me and asked me what I was doing there in the middle of the night. I told her I needed to see Sherlock, and she understood and let me in.  
"You are soaking wet my dear, did you walk all the way?" she was always so concerned about me. I told her I did, but it was nothing to worry about.  
"Do you want some tea maybe?" Mrs. Hudson was always so kind with me I guess since she has known me as long as I remember, even though I barely visit, only when I needed too. I felt the tears start pushing into my eyes.  
"Ehh, no thank you Mrs. Hudson, please go back to bed, I am sorry I awakened you" I smiled to her and started to walk up the stairs to Sherlock and Johns apartment.  
"They are probably asleep dear, but I guess Sherlock would love to talk to you, its been a while"  
"Thank you" I told her over my shoulder, and opened the door to the apartment, they haven't locked it as usual.  
I stepped into their living room, which was only lit by the streetlights from outside. I closed the door behind me and stepped slowly into the room, not knowing how to awaken them. _This was a stupid idea_ I told my self and sat down in the guest chair by the fireplace. _Why did I even come here? What am I going to tell him?_ I took my shoes off and pulled my legs up into the chair, it was really cold here. I started shivering and then I let myself go, I was so tired from running, so tired of staying awake, so sad. I felt warm tears started running down my cold chin. Before I knew it I was sitting in Baker Street 221B, London crying. I was so down, thinking about him, I couldn't hold it. It was like I was in my own dark world I didn't even notice someone had walked into the kitchen before a lamp lit. I turned around wiping my tears away as fast as I could. It was John, holding up a huge kitchen knife, he probably heard me cry.  
I putted my hand up like a greeting to him who looked like he had seen a ghost; there he was standing in his pyjamas.  
"Adora? W-what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" He said confused.  
"To be honest, I really don't know what I was thinking. Sorry to wake you John, I'll be on my way home again shortly." I told him, the cause was just too stupid. I haven't seen Sherlock and John in five years, I could talk to anyone about this, and I chose to come here. It was just a strange thought that really was wasted. Why would they even care? Its my problem not theirs.  
John put the knife carefully down on the table again and came into the living room, turning more lamps on. He turned to look at me seeing that I was only wearing a dress, which was soaking wet.  
"You must be freezing it is raining outside! Did you walk here all the way from Central London?" he talked in a low voice.  
"No, I-I was near by, only 20 minutes away. I didn't know what I was thinking John." I picked up my shoes and rose from the chair.  
"No no no, stay. It is fine, just tell me what the reason for you being here is".  
Before I even could think about it,  
"Her boyfriend broke up with her John," Said a voice from the kitchen. I once again turned around and to find Sherlock standing there in his pyjamas bottoms and bare chest. "Isn't it obvious?"  
Johns gaze met mine and suddenly it was like everything was obvious to him. I had stopped being surprised with Sherlock. He could tell you where in London you have been just by looking at your shoes. He could tell you how you had been feeling the entire day just by looking at you. He could tell an entire story just by looking at your phone. He was amazing.  
Sherlock walked over to his chair sitting down, putting his hand out through the chair, as in a gesture for me to sit down.  
"John, can you be an angel and make us some tea and get Adora a blanket, please." Their gaze met and John didn't hesitate a second.  
Sherlock putted his fingertips together like he always does, looking at me, or should I say analysing me.  
John was back with the blanket, putting it around me.  
"Thanks John"  
Sherlock didn't take his eyes of me, and I let him, I guess I had changed.  
"Your promise ring is gone." He told me. I looked at my hands, I knew that really well too. I had torn it of just an hour ago. The ring that had been on my finger in 6 long years.  
"Yes, good memory" I told him. He smiled a little before my eyes were flowing over with tears again.  
"I don't even know why I am here, I am sorry"  
"Well I know," he told me and rose from his chair starting to walk around in the room, my eyes followed him all the time while he was talking.  
"Want me to tell you, just to check that I got it all right?" He asked because he knew I knew he was a genius anyway, he had nothing to prove to me. But sometimes its good for him to show that he is better than all us others, so I let him do it.  
"Where to start? Your dress says that it was an important night for you, also your make-up tells me this, because you have never been the kind of girl that likes these kinds of things, only for a special occasion. I even bet that it was two people with you, a couple, yes a double date, with one of your boyfriend's new colleges. I bet he asked you to put on something nice to impress them. That's why you also have the really expensive wristband on which you have gotten from your father. Your boyfriend obviously offended you at the dinner, but waited till you came home to confront him, I know that because you don't wear high heels now, you were home first and you needed to get out fast, he probably became violent and shouted at you, there were probably alcohol in the picture too cause I can smell alcohol of you. You two weren't home long because you had just taken of your heels which you wore the evening, because you are a kind of person that always uses socked in her sneakers and you didn't have time to put socks on. Also you torn off your promise ring that I know you haven't taken off in all the years you and him have been together because its still a mark after it on your finger and you ripped it of hard because you have a cut on the side of your finger probably from one of your nails, suggesting you tore it of with power. Also you came here because your father is not in London right now, and you don't want any of your friends to find out that you and Jake broke it off, you don't want him in a bad light because he is a wealthy man and people sees him as a great person, so people would have a hard time believing that its his fault. And one more thing, you walked all the way from central London to us because you were home, and you forgot your wallet home and you haven't got any cash on you. Am I right?"

Sherlock Holms everybody! I was impressed, and to hear it made me even sadder. I nodded to him. Everything was right from the socks to the alcohol. He was clearly impressed, it was just one thing I was wondering:  
"But, how did you know about the violence?" I asked, because that was the thing that had made me run away.  
"Oh please, your wrists are bruised, he clearly griped them when you tried to leave the first time," I looked down at my wrist seeing the marks after his fingers.  
"I can even tell you his ring size from those burses"  
"Incredible" John was back with the tea. Giving me a cup of steaming tea. I took a sip; nothing is better that Earl Grey in the middle of the night.  
I whipped away another tear.  
"Please Adora, stop weeping over that guy. Did you really think that would last?" Sherlock looked away while he rolled his eyes. I was silent, I guess not, I had seen the end of the tunnel many times, and I just didn't want to go outside.  
"The minute I saw that guy I could tell you what kind of person he was, drunk, sober, at work and at home. Moron…" Sherlock said waving with his hands.  
I dried my tears, knowing he was right, I knew Jake more than Sherlock did, and he really was a snob, he always talked about money.  
Sherlock smiled at me.  
"I've missed you so much, you know." I told him  
"Well, by the circumstances that you were here almost everyday as a child, and suddenly just stopped, I guess its normal to feel that way then. You get attached easily."  
"Yea, dad was a real bitch back then huh?" I laughed a little, John was all silent drinking his tea in the chair beside me, clearly really tired after I had waken him.  
"I think he was afraid of I becoming like you. I was after all helping you solving these mysteries, looking at blood samples and other stuff with that microscope. You even let me shoot the wall remember that? My father almost killed me that day" I smiled to him.  
"I told him you were a natural and that you should have one yourself, but he just got mad telling me it was stupid giving a 13 year old a gun for fun"  
We both laughed at the memories coming back to us, even though I might have forgotten something I know he remembered every second.  
"I remember telling my friends about you, and everyone thought I was so weird. But that just made me like it more. I think out of all of them who told me I was weird, I had the best childhood, because I got to hang out with my hero all day, everyday." I looked at the ground, knowing very good that Sherlock hated listening to me talking about what I thought about him. Hated listening to how much he meant to me, and how much I loved him.  
Sherlock is, like me, a weird kid, and he hate attaching to people. He doesn't have many friends but he got a few, but he doesn't want to admit that he loves us, but I know he does.  
"It wasn't the same without you running around here" John mumbled from his seat with half closed eyes.  
"Just go to bed again John, get some sleep"  
he looked at me gratefully, getting up and walking slowly over the floor, giving me a hug telling me it was a pleasure to see me again. Then he went to bed, I even believe he fell asleep before he even got in the bed.  
"You've really grown since I saw you" Sherlock told me I smiled at him.  
"And you haven't changed a bit, except the way you look at John."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Common Sherlock, I was trained by you, from I could speak until I was 15, I know some. You like him."  
"That's absurd!" He said waving away the subject.  
"Well, is it? I know you two sleep at the same room, and that that pyjama bottom isn't yours."  
"how do you know?"  
"Well you came from the same room, Sherlock I know this house. Your old room was over there." I pointed at another door out in the kitchen.  
"And really do I have to tell you about the pants? They are too short, they stop at the middle of your shin for god sake."  
Sherlock looked away clearly embarrassed, but he got himself together looking at me with his most serious look:  
"You can't tell Mycroft! He cant know about this"  
I hold my hand up as a promise and crossed my heart.  
"I swear, if you don't tell about Jake and if I could spend a couple nights here?"  
"You sure that Mycroft would think that's fine?" He answered.  
"My father can't tell me to stay away from you anymore; I am 21 for god sake. If he got a problem with it, then fine, I don't care."  
Sherlock smiled.  
"Sure, you can take my room, if you go out for some groceries tomorrow, we're out of everything"  
"Just as always," I stood up and went into the kitchen.  
"It good to see you again Uncle" I told him. Sherlock smiled at me. I opened the door to his room.  
"Adora," I turned around  
"I've missed you too"


End file.
